Fatal Attraction
by Crimson and Chrome 42
Summary: Fi was a little jealous when Callie came into Carey's life. Now it's Carey's turn to be jealous as Fi finds herself falling for Collin Riley. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

So Weird: Fatal Attraction  
  
By RebelDream2222

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird or it's related characters, I'm just borrowing them purely for my own entertainment, so don't sue me—I doubt you'll win.

* * *

Summary—Fi was a little jealous when Callie came into Carey's life. But now it's Carey's turn as a new guy comes into Fi's life. Fi finds herself falling for Collin Riley.  
  
But Collin has a deadly secret, which may prove fatal to Fi. Can Carey and the gang figure out what his secret is before it's too late?

* * *

_Prologue: Fi's Journal_

* * *

It hurts to see Carey like this. He fell for Callie, hard, and fast. I wish I could help him find Callie and make him feel better.  
  
But I can't. Carey means a lot to me, he's like a brother to me. I guess that's why I was feeling protective of him.  
  
I know that he needs his time to get though this by himself, but I still want to help. He's my best friend, and I know he knows that he can come to me if he needs me.  
  
It's like a knife through the heart that he wants to go through this alone.  
  
I can't force him to talk to me about it, although I wish I could. The paranormal is easier to deal with than matters of the heart. Especially when it's your best friend's heart that you're dealing with instead of your own. Not that dealing with your own heart is any easier. But doing the right thing can sometimes be difficult. Especially when your head and your heart tell you to do two completely different things.  
  
I just hope Carey knows that I'm here if he needs me.  
  
_Healing of the heart takes much longer than that of the body.  
_

* * *

A.N. I haven't actually seen the movie Fatal Attraction—so this fic won't be exactly like that—but I do know the basic story-line. 


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1  
_

* * *

Fiona Phillips sat at her desk in the little room on the Molly Phillips tour bus tapping at the keys on her laptop. A new email notice popped up on her computer screen.  
  
"Hm... I wonder who it's from." She muttered to herself.  
  
Clicking on the blinking notice on her task bar she pulled the email up.  
  
You don't know me, but I know you.  
  
You don't know it, but I watch you.  
  
You don't know it, but I see you wherever you are.  
  
You don't know it, but I am with you wherever you are.  
  
You don't know it, but I love you.  
  
Fi blinked at the blood red words set on the jet-black background on her computer screen; she was shocked, surprised, and just a little bit flattered. It was a little creepy, though, the poem talked about being watched.  
  
She gave an involuntary shiver. A tingle was shooting up her spinal column.  
  
Maybe it was just the words, but she felt like she was being watched. Fi slowly looked around her room, searching for any sign of an intruder. She found none.  
  
She pushed the feeling away and mentally shook herself. I'm just being paranoid, there is no one else here besides the usual people. All this paranormal hunting is getting to me.  
  
She went back to her computer.  
  
Little did she know that she was indeed being watched. From the shadows outside her window, a pair of bright violet eyes blinked.

* * *

A.N. I not exactly sure where this fic is going—weather it's going to follow the story-line for the movie, or if it's going to turn out to be totally different. I guess we'll all find out as the story progresses won't we? 


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"We're here!" Molly Phillips called throughout her tour bus.  
  
"OK!" Fi yelled back at her mom. She grabbed her overnight bag, shut down her laptop, and put into her bag.  
  
Fi and Carey stepped off the bus and out into the bright sunlight. Fi took a deep breath of fresh air. It helped to clear her mind.  
  
"Whoa, check out the haunted house!" Carey exclaimed in front of her. Fi looked up at the hotel they were staying at for the first time. It was a big, very creepy looking house. It reminded her of Collinswood from the old Dark Shadows reruns that she liked to watch. All it need was the waves crashing on the rocks below and Maggie or Victoria welcoming them to the manor.  
  
"Where's Barnabas?" Fi asked in mock seriousness.  
  
"What?" Clu asked from behind her.  
  
"Uh, nothing Clu, c'mon, let's go inside."  
  
They walked into the enormous foyer. This place really did look like the set of Dark Shadows, with the exception of the reception desk with the cheerful looking woman sitting behind it.  
  
Fi caught up to her mom. "Mom, what's the name of this hotel?"  
  
"Bed and Breakfast." Her mother corrected her. "Collinswood, why?"  
  
Fi smacked her head and laughed. "So this place is trying to recreate the house on the soap opera?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well, they've certainly done a good job so far. This place is almost identical to the set, from what I've seen."  
  
They checked in and got their keys and numbers.  
  
"Whoa! Mom, we got Victoria's room! Cool!" Fi said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, that's really cool, Fi." Her Mom said.  
  
Once she was settled in, Fi decided to go explore the B&B a little more.  
  
The corridor was dim, and cobwebby. The floorboards creaked every now and then. There was dust everywhere, what little of the waning dusk light that could find its way into the hallway was feeble and weak. Just for added effect, Fi suspected.  
  
Fi came to the end of the passageway, she noticed a very old oak door. The handle was very old fashioned silver.  
  
She approached the door. As she got nearer she felt a thrill of excitement and a sense of foreboding.  
  
Fiona was entranced by this door and the mystery that seemed to emanate from it.  
  
Nearer and nearer... She reached out for the knob...  
  
She suddenly felt a cool hand on her shoulder. Her spine tingled as she slowly turned around. Fi's pulse quickened, she didn't know why.  
  
"Hello." The boy said pleasantly.  
  
Fi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
The boy looked very similar to Tom Welling from Smallville. He had the same unruly black hair and smile. He was tall and athletic. He was clad in blue jeans and a tight crimson T-shirt. His eyes were the most distinctive thing about him—they were a very odd shade of blue; they were a purplish-blue—she couldn't describe them very well as she was lost in them—drowning.  
  
"I'm Collin," he said. "Collin Riley."  
  
"F-Fi Phillips." She stammered caught slightly off guard. His lips looked so soft and kissable that she found herself imagining what it would be like to have her lips pressed against his.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Fi Phillips. What are you doing wandering around here by yourself? Surely a beautiful girl like yourself couldn't have lack of an offering for company?"  
  
Fi loved the way he spoke. He had a British accent and the way he worded his sentences was so elegant.  
  
"Well, actually I was exploring, and nobody else wanted to come with me. So..." she shrugged.  
  
"Ah, well, seeing as how my family owns this bed and breakfast allow me to give you the grand tour."  
  
Fi smiled broadly. "I'd be delighted."

* * *

A.N. It's been a pretty long time since I've actually seen Dark Shadows (my parents are usually watching the Pretender when it's on) so I apologize in advance for any mistakes regarding the show. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carey Bell strolled out of the front door of the B&B. He had decided to get a bite to eat.

He strolled out into the bright sunlight. He had dropped by Fi and Molly's room to see if Fi wanted to come, but Molly said she was exploring, and neither Clu nor Jack were hungry (which was an historical event not likely to repeat itself)— so he guessed he was on his own.

As he reached the side walk he shaded his eyes and looked the building up and down. On the top floor he thought he saw shadows moving in one of the windows.

_Probably just some other guests_, he thought.

"This really is a _very_ cool B&B!" Fi exclaimed as she and Colin were finishing up their tour.

Colin laughed.

Fi gave him a slightly dirty look. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're just really cute when you're enthusiastic." He replied.

Fi could feel her cheeks flaming.

"You are also really sexy when you blush." He said, his voice husky, moving closer to her.

Fi's blush deepened. Colin was close enough that she could smell his cologne. She looked down. He moved his finger under her chin and gently tilted her face upward so that she was looking him in the eye and brushed his lips against hers.

Fi was melting into his body. The kiss was sweet. And short.

Carey sat in a booth close to the front windows and door. He was in a little country café, waiting for his order and watching the people coming and going and passing.

He was disappointed that Fi wasn't with him—he could've really used a laugh right about then. When he was alone like this—especially on days like this, where the air were crisp and the foliage was just beginning to change—he began to remember Callie. The smell of her hair, the sound of her laugh, the way she would gaze at him through her long eyelashes when she was embarrassed…

Carey shook himself, if he kept thinking that way he would be depressed, _very_ soon… Too late, already there.

Carey sat there in his little booth, sipping his iced tea (unsweetened and extra strong), and wallowing in his darkening mood.

_Why_ hadn't he gone looking for Fi when he'd decided to go (if she were there, at least he'd have someone to distract him!)? He knew it was because deep down he felt he should suffer for not going after Callie. He had brought this on himself, and he deserved to suffer the consequences.

Colin walked Fi to her door.

"See you at 6, for dinner?" he asked.

Fi nodded and smiled, "See you then."

Colin gave her a small peck on the cheek. Then, he turned and made his way back down the hall.

Fi watched his retreating back for a moment (ok, his butt, she watched his butt. It was a nice butt.), then she turned and let herself into the room.

She felt as if she were floating on cloud nine.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you?" Molly asked as she took in her daughter's dreamy (if a little goofy) expression.

"I met the owner's son."

"Ahhh…" Molly smiled a knowing smile. It was unusual for Fi to act this girly, but sometimes the right guy could do that to you.

Suddenly she remembered that Carey had stopped by to see Fi. She didn't know why, but she felt sympathy for Cary, "Carey, stopped by earlier." She said, "He wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch with him."

"Oh, ok." Fi said, still distracted.

Carey finished his lunch, paid, and made his way to a park that he'd spotted on the way to the diner.

Carey sat in a swing and watched some little kids play Hide and Seek. Three little boys and little girl. He remembered when he used take Clu, Jack, and Fi to the park and they would play Hide and Seek. And when he got older he watched them play.

Jack and Clu would gang up on Fi and she would come running to Carey and he would help her get them back.

He remembered the way that she used to look at him when he made Jack and Clu be nice to her. And when she skinned her knee, she ran to Carey, not Jack. He remembered that it always used to bother Jack, maybe it still did.

After about twenty minutes, the kids' mother told them it was time to go. They whined for _just five more minutes, Mom_! But their mother was adamant and they reluctantly left the park.

Carey looked at his watch: 5:30. The sky was already darkening. He got up and left the park, watching the sunset as he walked back to the B&B.

The sunset made him think about Callie and how they would watch the sunset and just talk.

When he got back, Carey went by Molly and Fi's room to see if Fi was done exploring. He found he in front of the mirror holding up a light green top and a dark red top, trying to decide which one looked better on her.

Carey was a little surprised, Fi was hardly ever worried about her clothes.

"Which one do ya think, Care? The red one or the green one?" Fi asked, turning to face him.

"Uh, the red one."

Fi nodded and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"So, where'd you go for lunch?" she called from the bathroom.

"This little café a few blocks over." He replied. "Uh, Fi, why're you getting dressed up?"

"Oh, when I was exploring this afternoon I met the owner's son. He showed me around and we made a dinner date.

"How do I look?" she asked, reappearing from the bathroom. Her hair up in bun at the top of her head and a few wavy tendrils of hair framing her face and back of her neck. The dark red top looked amazing on her, and the jeans she had on fit just right.

"A—amazing, you look amazing."

Fi's face lit up. There was a knock at the door. "That's Colin," she said nervously. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." Carey said as Fi answered the door and left.

Before she left he caught a glimpse of—what did she say his name was again? He looked slightly familiar, like he'd seen him somewhere before, a while ago.

Carey sighed; he couldn't get the way Fi looked out of his mind. Only this afternoon he'd remembered her as a child—when had she grown up?

A.N. I know, I know, it's been forever and a day since I updated this fic; if anyone out there is still reading, God bless you. Please let me know what you think. And I shall try my best to do better.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We're we going?" Fi asked Colin.

He gave her a mischievous grin, "It's a surprise." He took her hand and led her through the entrance of the B&B and out into the crisp, chilly night.

A few minutes later Colin looked over at her, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Fi blushed, slightly, "Thank you."

Colin's smile broadened into a grin, "We're almost there."

Fi's expression was puzzled and thoughtful.

Colin led her into a park (the same park that Carey had sat in and watched the kids in not twenty minutes before). The stars were just coming out as he led her through the park and to a tree just behind a swing set.

A red and white gingham-checked blanket was on the ground and a fairly large brown wicker picnic basket sat neatly in the middle.

Fi's face lit up. "A picnic!" she giggled gleefully.

"I thought you might like it." said Colin, helping her to sit. "I don't know about you," he continued, "but I'm starving. Shall we eat?"

Fi's stomach growled loudly, informing both she and Colin that she had skipped lunch.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and he began unpacking the picnic basket.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I brought a little of everything."

It was an impressive spread. There were cold cuts of every kind, three different kinds of bread, raw leaf spinach, lettuce, tomatoes, cheeses and all sorts of condiments with which to adorn their respective sandwiches. There was potato salad, tuna salad, chicken salad, and seafood salad and good old fashioned potato chips for sides. Fresh fruit and cream cheese for dessert and Colin had even packed sparkling grape juice and flutes.

Colin looked up at Fi after unpacking, "Please don't tell me you're a vegetarian, vegan or something like that… 'Cause I'm not sure I packed for that particular circumstance."

Fi laughed, "No, I'm a good old regular carnivore! This all looks delicious!"

* * *

"Mom!" Jack yelled at the door, "are you in there?"

A few seconds of silence followed his exclamation, then, he heard shuffling in the room beyond and a moment later the lock was pulled and his mother opened the door. "Jack?" Molly asked, she'd clearly been asleep, "What is it, honey?"

"I need to talk to Fi."

Molly was too tired to find Jack's request weird (which it was).

"Well, she's not here, honey."

"Well, where is she? This is really important!"

"She's on a date." Molly stifled a yawn. "What time is it?"

"9:30."

"She should be home by 10, come back then, but quietly, please, I'm beat."

"Ok." Jack paused, "Wait! Fi's on a date? With who? How long ago?"

Molly sighed, "She's with the owners' son, she left at 6 and she said she'd be home by 10. And, Jack, before you go on your big brother high horse, I met him and said it was alright, I initially told her 11:30, she thought 10 was more acceptable since she'd just met Colin. Your sister can take care of herself. I'm going back to bed; try not to wake Ned and Irene while you're pacing out here waiting for her to come back." With that Molly closed the door and left Jack to his thoughts.

* * *

Fi and Colin were having a wonderful time at the park. They were laughing and talking, just getting to know each other.

If she'd been asked just at that moment, Fi would have said that she felt like she'd known Colin all her life, longer, if that were possible. He was easygoing and had laugh that was infectious.

"So, what's it like to live on a tour bus with 6 other people? Not much privacy, I'd expect."

"It's actually not that bad. I have my own room on the bus, and most of the time I get my own room at whatever hotel, B&B, or inn that we're staying at. Clu and Carey are my best friends and I get along with everyone, except for Jack."

"Why don't you and Jack get along?"

"If you could answer that question, my friend, I think you'd have the answer to the meaning of life!" Fi said seriously.

"I already know that answer, Fi." Colin said softly.

Fi tilted her head at him curiously, "You do?" This sounded like the setup to a line.

"It's 42!" Colin broke into a fit of laughter.

"I think that you're the only other person my age I've met that has actually heard of Douglas Adams!" she exclaimed and joined in with his laughter.

After a few breathless moments their laughter died down, and Fi gazed up at the star studded sky.

"It's so beautiful out here." She said quietly.

Colin nodded, glancing down at her. "I love it out here at night, I feel like I can see eternity."

Fi felt his eyes on her and brought her gaze down o meet his. She felt as if the ground had disappeared from beneath them and time had frozen. Her lips parted slightly and he leaned in closer. A few seconds later—though it felt like forever—their lips met.

The kiss lasted a full 2 and ½ minutes before they broke apart. Fi smiled shyly at him and he grinned back.

"What time is it?" Fi asked, she'd completely forgotten her watch in her dilemma over what to wear.

Colin glanced briefly at his wristwatch. "About 9:45. What time do you have to be back?"

"I told my Mom that I'd be back at 10. We should probably get going."

He nodded and began repacking the picnic basket.

Fi helped him. When they were done Colin helped her to her feet and offered his arm as they began to walk back to the B&B.

* * *

_**A.N. **I bet you thought I'd died! Well, nope, but I did finally have a breakthrough on my writer's block for this storey and I also found some time to update it! Yay! Anyway, I don't know when the next update for this fic will be, please try to be patient and I will try to get it up sooner!_


End file.
